


The Giantesses of Moominvalley

by bignastyshrek



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Moomin - Freeform, Moominmamma - Freeform, Moominvalley - Freeform, OC, Snorkmaiden - Freeform, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: The human Bignastyshrek returns to Moominvalley to see Moominmamma as he usually does. But this time, Snorkmaiden wants to come with him to Moominhouse! Join Bignastyshrek as he makes the two marshmallow hippos happy as can be! Rated General for silliness.





	The Giantesses of Moominvalley

Moominvalley. A quaint little valley in Finland, secluded well off from the rest of the world. Of course, to outsiders, the lack of technology is hard to get used to, but to those who live there, well, they grew used to it. Even though Moominvalley is not a shiny, attractive place that brings boatloads of tourists, some frequent visitors like to show up regularly.

One such visitor is young Bignastyshrek, a good friend of the Moomins and all who live in Moominvalley. Though he could never live in Moominvalley as their technology is inferior to what he is used to, that never stops him from spending a night or two in Moominhouse. Every time he visits, he loves to tell stories about the outside world, and the inhabitants of Moominvalley love to hear them. Sometimes he brings trinkets from outside Moominvalley with him, and though most of the time the dwellers don't know how to work them, they all have fun regardless.

Bignastyshrek began on his way to Moominhouse just like he would any day: opening a portal on the beach using his dimensional scissors and walking the dirt path towards the home of the Moomins. It's an experience he never gets tired of. The grassy plains, fresh air, and blue skies blend harmoniously, creating a beautiful landscape that would please just about anyone.

En route to Moominhouse, the traveler notices some of his friends playing in the grass, frolicking around in what appears to be a game of tag. Though mindless games are not Bignastyshrek's favorite pastime, he partakes in them anyway because he loves to spend time with his friends. Raising a hand above his brow to divert the sun from his eyes, he can clearly see a number of them playing tag. He can clearly see the short Mymble with a red dress, Little My, followed by the greedy rat Sniff, the white fluffy creature Moomin, and the creature similar in appearance to Moomin, but with blonde hair and a gold anklet, Snorkmaiden.

"Hello, everyone." Bignastyshrek grins, seeing all his friends running around happily. As he greets them, they all cease their game and wave to him from a distance before he approaches them. "I was just on my way to Moominhouse to see your mother, Moomin. Just thought I'd say hi real quick." Following his introduction, he leads back on the trail to see his better-than-friend Moominmamma. After all, when Moominpappa is off on an epic adventure to fulfill his midlife crisis, who's going to keep the bed warm and entertain the lady of the house? It has to be Bignastyshrek, or so he thinks to himself, anyway. After all, he sees himself as a John Redcorn, while Moominpappa is definitely a Dale Gribble.

However, right before he turns his head away from them to continue his walk, the blonde-haired Snorkmaiden calls out to him urgently!

"Shrek!" Snorkmaiden shouts, getting his attention. "I… I want to come with you!"

Of course, this is no skin off Bignastyshrek's nose. He shrugs his shoulders and nods. "Sure, let's walk down together!" Consequently, Moomin and his friends are confused. Why would Snorkmaiden abandon their game of tag just like that?

The two friends, Bignastyshrek and Snorkmaiden, continue on their way to the beautiful house with a red roof and blue walls. The bright colors are always a welcoming sight for the human, as they remind him of the wonders that await him inside. Upon arrival, Bignastyshrek knocks on the door and opens it posthaste, stumbling upon a smiling white Moominmamma in her rocking chair.

"Oh, you silly boy." The while-furred marshmallow mom smiles. "You don't have to knock; you can always just come in!"

"Guess it's just a habit of mine." Bignastyshrek responds, smirking at his "good friend". Of course, his devotion to Moominmamma leaves Snorkmaiden quite jealous. Bignastyshrek takes note of her downcast face and decides to talk to her, wondering why she decided to come to Moominhouse and abandon a game of tag. "Oh, Snorkmaiden, why'd you want to come back here? I thought you were playing tag with your friends."

"I… I want to talk to you and Moominmamma. About something private. I didn't want them to hear it, but…" Bignastyshrek notices a pause in her voice and asks her to continue. After all, if it were to help his friends, he'd do anything.

"Snorkmaiden, what's the matter?"

"Remember about a month ago when you made Moominmamma giant?" Snorkmaiden asks, causing Bignastyshrek to be taken aback.

"Oh shoot, you saw that?" He and Moominmamma then laugh it off, a faint blush on their cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Moominvalley saw it, silly boy." Moominmamma smiles, clearing up the incident to Bignastyshrek. "Anyway, what did you want to know about it, Snorkmaiden?"

"I…" Snorkmaiden keeps pausing in her speech, worried that the nonsense she spouts will be viewed as silly from the two. "I want you to make me giant, Bignastyshrek!"

"Oh, that's all you wanted?" Bignastyshrek asks, chuckling lightly. "Of course I can make you giant! I have plenty of that enlarging potion, and I can always make more." He smiles and pulls out a vial of the aforementioned potion, a thick-looking red fluid. "If you drink all of this, you'll be twenty-five feet tall. Is that a good size for you?"

"Yes, please!" Snorkmaiden smiles as Bignastyshrek hands her the vial, then leads her outside. After all, nobody wants to have a twenty-five-foot-tall creature stuck in their home. The home would collapse. As soon as they arrive outside the house, Snorkmaiden drinks the contents of the vial as quickly as she can. It tastes like Hi-C fruit punch.

"Buuurp!" Snorkmaiden giggles and blushes as she belches, covering her adorable cheeks. "Sorry, Bignastyshrek. It just tasted so good!"

"Anyway, you should start growing very soon." Bignastyshrek says as he sees her slowly expand in height, her head above his own in a matter of seconds. Snorkmaiden, of course, is very happy to be growing, as she's wanted to be a big girl ever since she witnessed Moominmamma turn into a giantess.

"Heehee! Look at me, Bignastyshrek!" Snorkmaiden smiles as she continues to grow, her height now reaching half the size of Moominhouse. Of course, the potion Bignastyshrek gave her not only increased her size, but also the size of her golden anklet so it wouldn't break as she keeps growing.

"Looking great, Snorkmaiden!" He gives her a thumbs up and a smile as she keeps growing. At this point, Snorkmaiden is now just below the roof of Moominhouse, her hair waving as her size further increases.

"You both look like cute little toys!" She giggles cutely, noticing Moominmamma whispering to the human. Apparently she wants something from him too.

"Psst. Bignastyshrek, what do you say you give me some of that potion as well?"

Bignastyshrek nods. "Sure, let me get you some!" He quickly gives her a similar jar of the fruit punch flavored potion, and she drinks it all very quickly, burping loudly as well and blushing cutely.

"Now I'm going to grow as big as Snorkmaiden!" The mother smiles and slowly begins growing, along with her apron, as once again Bignastyshrek made sure it won't be ripping off. Snorkmaiden, however, has now reached her full height of twenty-five feet, noticing Moominmamma is growing too. She picks him up and decides to treat her little human friend for doing her such a favor.

"Heehee! Thanks so much for doing this, sweet Shrek." Pulling him closer to herself, she quickly kisses him repeatedly, making him giggle and blush deeply.

"Snorkmaiden! Stop, that tickles!" The human says as his blonde-haired friend stops and places him down on the ground in front of her, soon after laying on her belly to look closer at him.

"I'm sorry, Shrek. You just look so adorable!" She giggles again and soon notices Moominmamma has reached twenty-five feet as well. "Oh, it looks like mama is huge now too! Maybe we could all have some fun together…"

"Oh?" Moominmamma questions. "And what kind of fun would that be?"

"Well, I think our sweet little friend deserves a treat! You know, for going out of his way and making us giant." Snorkmaiden giggles as the two huge marshmallows pick up the tiny human and kiss him repeatedly.

"Heehee! That tickles!" He blushes and laughs, loving the affection from the ladies.

"I always feel so happy whenever you come to visit, Shrek." Moominmamma smiles. "Ever since Moominpappa left to go travel the world during his midlife crisis, I've been so lonely. There's no other males around who understand me like you do." She giggles and keeps kissing him, showering him in love.

"You're just so cute, little Shrek! I love being giant! I could just pick you up and snuggle you all day, my tiny little human!" Snorkmaiden chuckles to herself as her and Moominmamma stop kissing him and just look at him lovingly, using their hands to create a platform for him to stand on.

"You both look so beautiful, Moominmamma. Snorkmaiden." He smiles and walks over to Snorkmaiden's huge snout and gently puts his tiny hands on it, followed by his tiny lips to kiss the sweet blonde-haired Snork girl as well as he can. Seconds later, he notices a blush on her face, as well as her eyes closed, clearly in bliss.

"Oh, you big sweetheart!" She giggles, blushing very deeply.

"And don't think I forgot about you, Moominmamma." He then comes over to Moominmamma's huge snout and puts his hands on it, kissing it just like he did to Snorkmaiden. "I love you girls so much. You're both so beautiful and soft and snuggly."

"Our affection is reserved only for the kindest human we've ever met." Moominmamma says happily, looking into Shrek's tiny eyes. Of course, Snufkin and Little My aren't exactly humans, so Shrek would be the kindest human they've ever met. Not many humans come to Moominvalley.

"That's right!" Snorkmaiden smiles, and in a few moments they place the human on the ground, then both of them roll over on their bellies. "You wanna play on our bellies now? They're really soft and jiggly, just for you."

"Of course, Snorkmaiden. I'd like that very much." After a quick and easy climb up Moominmamma's pudgy belly, he begins rolling around on top of it, filled with joy. To him, it feels like the softest bed ever. Of course, what's the point of beds if you can't jump on them? Everyone likes to jump on beds! And of course, Shrek is no exception. After a few minutes of rolling around, he gets up, gets balanced, and starts bouncing on Moominmamma's big bouncy tummy.

"Heehee! You're so silly, little human." She chuckles as her stomach fat jiggles and ripples as the human bounces on it. "Moominpappa was never this much fun. When we wanted to play games, he was just an old stick in the mud! It's good to know that you aren't like that, you sweetheart."

"Aww, I'm glad I'm making you happy." He says sweetly as he bounces over to the fat Snorkmaiden's belly, making her giggle as her soft yellowish belly bounces with every jump Shrek makes.

"And we're happy that you're happy!" Snorkmaiden tells the micro, loving the sweet feeling of having a tiny human bouncing on her fat belly.

"I could play with you giant girls forever. Maybe we could have another fun day like this."

"That would be so nice, Shrek!" Snorkmaiden giggles as the human keeps bouncing on her, before soon stopping and nesting himself on her belly-bed, snuggling up with the sweet giantess. "You know what I think you'd like?"

"What would that be, Snorkmaiden?" Shrek asks, and one of her hands soon tells him the answer as it picks him up and places him in her yellow bangs.

"You want to feel my soft hair, don't you? You silly sweetheart!" The human responds with more giggles, petting her hair lovingly. Just then, however, another young humanoid appears from the forest, this one a girl. The two giantesses and the human soon discover her identity: It's Alicia, the witch's granddaughter and witch-in-training who loves games just as much as the other youths of Moominvalley.

"Oh, hello Moominmamma! Snorkmaiden! I see that human came over with some of his magic, didn't he?" She asks, giggling when she sees the tiny human up in Snorkmaiden's hair.

"That's right, young Alicia. But you're welcome to join us!" Moominmamma adds, smiling warmly at her.

"Oh! I have a perfect idea for what we can do now! My grandmother taught me this spell, and I'm sure you all would enjoy it!" The young witch then starts to focus her magic, and shortly after she summons a regular sized cake.

"Oh, a food summoning spell? Very nice, but I don't think that will be fit for the other ladies." Shrek says, causing Alicia to giggle.

"I'm not done yet!" She then puts the cake on the ground and focuses her magic again, slowly expanding the size of the cake! It begins to grow and grow until it's about 4 feet tall and much wider!

"Whoa, Alicia!" Snorkmaiden smiles at the witch. "You know just what to do to make a few girls happy!"

"Well, we certainly don't want this cake to go to waste. Let's eat!" Moominmamma says happily and hungrily. The next few moments are filled with lots of delicious cake for all four of them to enjoy. The two macros and two micros eat all they want, and surprisingly they finish the whole cake.

"Oooh… that was so delicious, but I'm stuffed!" Snorkmaiden says as she pats her lightly swollen belly, causing it to jiggle lightly. Moominmamma does the same, quite satisfied with how much food she could put away.

"You girls must have been very hungry." Bignastyshrek smiles and gently climbs on top of Snorkmaiden's huge tummy, patting and rubbing it lightly. After a few moments of rubbing, he puts his ear up to it and can hear it gurgle.

"UUUUUURP!" Snorkmaiden burps loudly and blushes deeply, a very cute situation for Bignastyshrek. Moominmamma then decides to have more fun with the tiny human, rubbing his full belly too.

"Oh, that feels so good…" Shrek smiles lightly and somewhat sleepily as the marshmallow mom rubs his belly.

"Are you sleepy, my little boy?" Moominmamma asks. "Because if so, it's perfectly fine to take a little nap."

That was all the permission he needed. He closes his eyes slowly and Snorkmaiden and Moominmamma cover him up lovingly with their hands, helping him get a good little rest in the peace and quiet of Moominvalley.


End file.
